reactionwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Strongest, and They're Brothers!
'The Strongest, and They're Brothers! '''is the fourth episode of the Tournament Saga and the fourth episode of ''Reaction War. Overview A few days later, and the big day has arrived! Blu is late and rushes to the tournament stadium so he does not miss opening briefings. When he gets there, the announcer gives instructions on the rules and as soon as she finishes, all the contestants meet each other. The tournament begins and the first match of the preliminary rounds is with Excentriv Míxia and Mitsu Sinio. Maxim Míxia tells his brother to go up and fight. The discouraging Excentriv gets up from his slumber and gains a crazy look in his eye. He directly tells Mitsu that he will die. Mitsu unfazed, tells Excentriv that he should learn his place as he is a Sinio and the Sinio Clan has always been superior to the Míxia tribe. This angers Excentriv who states that he will not only kill Mitsu for revenge and to restore honor to the family name, but for the joy of killing an opponent and the lust for blood. This simple statement freaks many of the other contestants out. Maxim explains to the others that Excentriv is his younger brother, calm at a glance but nothing more than a psychotic vessel who's goal is to kill as many people as he can. This shocks Blu, Chan and Rami who are all having second thoughts. Excentriv then tells Mitsu that he and his brother are the strongest contestants in the tournament. Mitsu chuckles at that and states that they could not be the best. Mitsu then tells Excentriv that he will finally lay down the rule of where a Míxia clan member should be. Excentriv then jumps down and then so does Mitsu. Karin Kanjuan tells her brother Hitzuguja Kanjuan that she is interested to see what kind of strength Excentriv has or if he is just full of himself. Hitzuguja believes the latter and so they prepare to watch. Blu however doens't believe Hitzuguja, telling him that Excentriv looks blood-thirsty, to which Symoor replies with that he his. The announcer tells both Excentriv and Mitsu to take their place and prepares to start the match. Excentriv gives Mitsu one last chance to give up and leave now. Mitsu however declines his offer threatens to put a beating on Excentriv. The announcer then starts the match and the two are staring one another down. Mitsu notices that despite Excentriv's words being a bunch of hot air, he is serious. Mitsu then preps for his ultimate yet only attack, the Surging Rush! Mitsu lunges out at Excentriv and speeds down the isle until he reachs Excentriv. He then lays down a hard and heavy hit to his enemy's face. Excentriv then has his head sulk down and arms drop. Everyone looks in shock. Blu wonders how that could have ended so quickly and Chan explains that Excentriv must have overestimated his own skills. Rami then wonders this too. Hitzuguja mocks Excentriv for being weak, and Karin tells him that she knew he was only bluffing about his true power. Out in the ring, Mitsu believing he won, tells the proctor to announce his victory. Excentriv then slowly rises his head and arms, revealing a sinister yet unnatural expression on his face. This shocks everyone who had previously thought that Excentriv was defeated. Mitsu gets scared and starts to back up. Excentriv explains to Mitsu once again that he is the pinnacle strength of the Míxia tribe and holds the most potential as his brother is known as the smartest and most ingenious of the clan. Excentriv then makes a few hand signs and then holds his right arm up. Afterwards, he press it on the ground. A second later, chi infused spikes comes from the ground and impales and crushes Mitsu, with his chi being sapped away into Excentriv as well, replenishing him. The announcer goes over the the souless vessel and announces Excentriv the winner as Mitsu lies there dead. This shocks everyone but upsets Blu for killing a person like Mitsu. Excentriv transports himself up to the balcony and walks alongside the other competitors. He stops when he comes across Blu, to where he promises to kill him too as a gift from him to Blu. This shocks Blu and causes Rami to worry for him. Karin explains that she must keep a close eye on Excentriv as he did not display even close to his maximum potential. She then comes to the conclusion that they are both he and Maxim are the two strongest in the tournament. After medics takes the corpse, the announcer says that the next match is between Kanicho Sama and Naran Chichi. The two quickly take their stand and prepares for battle. Hitzuguja is intrigued by Kanicho's fighting stance and wants to see what he is made of. Naran wishes Kanicho luck and same for him. When the match starts, the two seem to be equal in every aspect. This however changes over time as when Naran tries to hit him with a hammerarm, Kanicho counters this with a Chi Reversal, ending the fight and claiming him the winner. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Tournament Saga